


The Secret Magic Trio

by SociopathicNation



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociopathicNation/pseuds/SociopathicNation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia, Russia and Romano prank England at his house using magic. Based on the episode where England summons Russia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Magic Trio

“I’ll teach that bloody American… Never underestimate the British… I’ll show him…”

England’s muttering of revenge against the stupid capitalist country was not missed by Russia. He also hated the American, but would rather do the revenge himself. Anyone else doing revenge would be a no-go. This will be interesting to sabotage, Ivan thought. A childish smile spread across his face. But first…

Ignoring his so-called “allies”, Ivan went to the phone in the conference room and dialed a set of numbers. Sure, this would technically be considered fraternizing with the enemy, but this time it would be worth it.

“Ja? Wer ist das?” A German-accented voice came over the phone, the chirping of a bird behind the speaker.

“Привет Гилберт. I need some magical assistance for a little ‘project’. Also, could you bring Ловино; his magic would be helpful. So, you want to join, да?”

**TIME SKIP**

Outside of England’s house (the island nation said it was a Tudor Mansion, but the other countries just don’t give a shit) a tall, violet-eyed man stood near a tall window at ground level. From the size of it, the window was big enough for the Russian to fit through.

“Thanks for waiting for us, Ivan. Our brüders were suspicious of us going out this late.” The German smiled, crimson eyes flashing in mischief. Lovino stood next to him and stared at the building, completely ignoring the other two men. Most people would be insulted by this lack of attention, but not Gilbert and Ivan. Somehow, the Italian was able to detect magical barriers and passages more astutely than other magic users.

“Where are we getting in?”

“The window that you are standing next to is fine, Ivan. The barrier seems to be nonexistent there. We just need to get through the window somehow…”

Both Ivan and Lovino jumped when there was the sound of glass shattering. Gilbert, in all his “awesomeness” (really it was just his overinflated ego) had stolen the Russian’s pipe and broken the window. How he stole the pipe was beyond everyone’s knowledge, though.

“How's that for an answer to your question, freunde?” proclaimed the albino, one of his smuggest grins on his face.The Russian and Italian shared a look, then shrugged. They’d just repair the window when they left, if they remembered to.But they had a prank to pull now.

The trio snuck in through the window, wary of the shards of glass. They had no idea where England was at the movement, until they heard some grumbling.

“Fucking America… I’ll teach that bloody Yankee…”

The three shared a look, Russia looking a little too smug for the others' tastes. “Shall we follow him, друзья?”

“Considering that’s the only choice right now, yes. ...Idjit.”

“I agree with Gilbert on this one.”

The Russian about to give a sarcastic retort, but then they heard stomping right above them. “We shall work here. Now, what do we...” Ivan trailed off when Gilbert pulled out chalk and started drawing a circle. Meanwhile, Lovino brought out an old notebook and started flipping through it, thousands upon thousands of spells on the pages.

“Ivan, do you know any disruptive spells?”

“Почему?”

“We’re going to counteract Arthur’s spell to make him summon one of us instead of one of the denizens of hell. The runes inside Gilbert’s circle are counteracting his, so all we need to do is counteract his spell.”

Ivan blinked, processing what was said. “да, I know a spell, but don’t you have one in your book?”

Lovino just gave him a look. “Both of us are going to say the spell at the same time. I have to do it because I need to reverse Arthur’s spell. You have to say it because you are going to be appearing in his circle.”

“My masterpiece is complete!” sang Gilbert gleefully, hovering above them. How he had finished a very complicated and intricate magic array on the ceiling was more complicated than the other two cared to process. Plus doing it all in the span of time that Lovino and Ivan were talking.

The Russian looked at Lovino. “Shall we start the spell?” he asked, walking where the center of the circle was on the ceiling. Gilbert stood a fair distance away, possibly having a cancelling spell handy if something went awry. Which was about forty-five percent of the time when one of these dorks did a spell.

Lovino stood in front of the circle, flipping through his notebook to find the spell. Upon finding it, the trio heard the Englishman above, chanting his spell.

“Santo Rita Mita Meada…”

The Italian sighed and started his spell with the Russian:

“Tolle de terra homo ad caelum; Mittere per tempus et spatium; Consister ent in Inferno famam carmine caelum…”

Slowly, Russia rose from the ground to the ceiling--his body hanging from the ceiling and his head in the room above with England!

“Verdammt!”

“Merda!”

Both Axis nations grabbed the Russian’s legs to try and pull him down from the ceiling. Meanwhile, the Englishman, most likely recovering from shock, could be heard shouting from above at the Russian: “I WASN’T CALLING YOU!!!”

Prussia and Lovino squeaked when Ivan landed on top of them. The two tried to get out from under him, but it was no use; Ivan's heavy, no matter how much he denies that fact.

“Well that went well, да?”

“We are getting crushed by your weight, arschloch!”

**~TIME SKIP~**

***The Allies meeting; 1 month later***

At an Allies meeting about a month later, America, France, China, and England sat at the meeting table, arguing on how to defeat the Axis… again.

“Come on, dudes! My idea is the best!”

“No, mine is, you bloody git!”

“How about my idea? Honhonhonhonhon…”

“Nobody asked you, you bloody frog!”

“You Westerners are so strange, aru.”

“Sorry I haven’t been here for a while!”

The large Russian busted through the doors of the meeting room, all innocence and smiles. After repairing the window like they said they would, the trio had gone back to their respective countries to recover from using magic. Magic does have an effect on the users, after all. Plus, Ivan had had a case with wendigo attacks in one of his districts in the east, so he was not going out of his land just for a few hours of shouting.

England turned to the last of the Allies, grey bags under his eyes and a scowl on his face. Oh yes, the little prank had taken its toll on the little Englishman~

“Where the _bloody hell_ have you been?”

Ivan smiled, but a menacing aura emanated from him. “What I do is my own business, Англия. There is no need to be interrogated for that, да?”

Arthur narrowed his eyes, suspicious of the Russian even more. He knew that Russia had magic, but had never seen him use it. But not even Arthur’s brothers combined could halt a demon summoning spell as powerful as the one he used. _He must have an ally or two…_

Ivan sat down in his seat at the table, taking in the chaos in front of him. He noticed the Englishman was trying to figure out his "accomplices", but failing miserably. Ivan smiled to himself. There would be more pranking in store soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: (From Google Translate)  
> Ja? Wer ist das?- Yes? Who is this?  
> Привет Гилберт- Hello Gilbert  
> Ловино- Lovino  
> Да- Yes  
> друзья?- Friends?  
> Brüders- brothers  
> Freunde- friend  
> Почему?- Why?  
> Verdammt!- Damn it!  
> Merda!- Shit!  
> Arschloch- Asshole  
> Англия- England
> 
> SociopathicNation: I finished the gift that I’m giving to my friend Wheeeee~  
> Supernatural Fandom: About time, woman!  
> SN: SILENCE!  
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays  
> ~SociopathicNation, Supernatural Fandom, Sherlock Fandom, Hetalia Fandom


End file.
